Untouched
by HonestToBlog42
Summary: Things get heated at the club The Hot Spot. Especially when Suigetsu is dancing on his Sasuke and touching places he should be touching. Naruto was not about to stand for this! NaruSasu


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of The Veronicas songs -.-

Ciaossu! Okay I've decided to go on ahead and get this fanfic up since it's a one shot and way easier to write. This is based on the song Untouched by The Veronicas but it's not technically a songfic because I absoultely HATE it when people write the song in the fic. And it doesn't actually follow the song. I just thought of this scenario when I was listening to the song so...yeah. There was originally no lemon but apparently thats what people wanted so I decided to erase the one I had on and rewrite it with a lemon. WARNING: This is my first lemon so I am so sorry if its not up to your expectations. Remember, you guys asked for this. Enjoy ^^

* * *

The music blared loudly and reverberated off the walls, making Naruto's head and heart pound to the beat. Lights flashed all around and hot, sweaty bodies grinded against each other in a way that could only be described as sexual. How was he suckered into coming here? He never really liked clubs. He never really liked anything that had sexually deprived horny people all high on drugs or drunk on drinks. He didn't like those things either. Or the fact that he was stuck here for at least another four hours. And he especially didn't like the fact that his boyfriend was one of those grinding people in the middle of the dance floor, dancing a sexual dance on someone who was _not _him.

The grip Naruto had on his glass was almost strong enough to break the thing so he forced himself to calm down to escape injury. How did it end up like this? How come it was that damn bastard holding on to Sasuke's hips as the beautiful brunette swayed them from side to side. How come it was not him who was feeling that plump bottom wiggle arousing on his ever-growing member? How come he was sitting in the bar stool watching these things happen to someone who was not him instead of getting up and doing something about it? Naruto scowled and took a shot from his glass slamming it down for another. Because he wasn't drunk enough, that's how come. Because he was a self-conscious asshole, that's how come. Because Sasuke was a drunken tease who wanted to see Naruto squirm in jealousy and anger in order to piss him off, _that's _how come!

Naruto tore his eyes away from the scene. He couldn't blame Sasuke for this (actually he could because Sasuke didn't have to take it this far), but Naruto chose not to. It was his fault after all. As soon as they entered The Hot Spot on the request of Naruto's best friend Kiba, Sasuke had politely (as politely as the Uchiha could get) asked him to dance with him. Naruto had only glanced at the way the sexually deprived, horny people danced and simply answered that he would after a few shots. He'd have to get drunk to dance like that in public. Even if it was with his own boyfriend.

That was mistake number one.

Mistake number two was all Kakashi's fault. He told the bartender to blend him the strongest blend he could manage but the pervert was still too lenient. Naruto could hold his liquor better in his stomach than anyone he knew could in a bucket. With that crappy excuse Kakashi called his "special house blend" there was no way Naruto was drunk enough to dance. So when Sasuke asked again (a little less politely than before) after a few shots, Naruto just simply replied that he really didn't feel up to it.

And that is an easy way to piss an Uchiha off.

The raven-haired beauty's fine eyebrow twitched in annoyance and his mouth was held down in a scowl. Naruto, thinking of a smart thing to do but being a dumb person to do it, ignored his boyfriend's obvious pissed off face and began conversing with Shikamaru, another victim who was also dragged to this club by a certain person we should all be familiar with by now.

That was mistake number three.

If there was one thing that you should never do in your entire life, it would be to never ignore a pissed off Uchiha. The result would not be pretty.

Naruto, unfortunately, found this out the hard way.

So now that Naruto had made all three of the hugest mistakes he could ever make in his entire life, he immediately had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. But once again, he decided to be a dumb person by doing a smart thing by ignoring it. Instead he continued his conversation with Shikamaru on the pranks he pulled and the dumbest mistakes he made in high school (luckily he was a senior in college now so the three mistake he just made now that would later explode in his face like an atomic bomb didn't count). At that exact moment the slow song that had been playing when Sasuke asked him to dance (for the second time Naruto left out gingerly) had ended and a fast beat song took it's place. Everyone in the club screamed, appreciating the song, and yelled for the DJ to 'turn it up'. The movement off bodies brought Naruto's head up just in time to glance at what was the most horrific sight that sent his world crashing to his feet in a million tiny pieces.

This brings us back to the beginning of our tale where Naruto sat on the bar stool, gazing at Sasuke dance sensually upon his number one rival for the Uchiha's heart (even though technically Naruto already had it), Suigetsu. The silver haired, sharp-toothed, water loving bastard had always been longing for Sasuke for as long as Naruto could remember. The two had been competing angrily, sabotaging each other and racing as fast as they could to see who would receive the Uchiha's love first. Fortunately Naruto's attention span grew thin and the time when he stopped playing the game was the time when he had won. He and Sasuke had been going out for four years since that wonderful day so it was extremely painful to watch Suigetsu dancing on _his_ Sasuke and touching places _he_ should be touching_._

To add insult to injury, this was Sasuke's favorite song.

This was the song that they first made love to. To Naruto's surprise, Sasuke was a very...passionate lover, "passionate" here meaning "a very wild, loud, and vicious lover." So during their first time, when Sasuke had surprised Naruto by switching their positions abruptly so that Sasuke was riding the blonde, his foot had accidentally kicked Naruto's radio, causing it to turn on, causing that particular song to blare all around Naruto's room. Naruto was about to turn it off but Sasuke demanded he leave it on and began moving to the beat. After that every time they had sex, Sasuke made sure that song was playing, placing it on repeat so that it was playing the whole time, even when they fell asleep into each others arms so that they woke up to it in the morning. When such a thought crossed his mind, Naruto's blood boiled to 150 degrees. How dare that bastard dance with Sasuke in such a manner to _their _favorite song! And how dare Sasuke allow him to just to punish Naruto for making the three dumbest mistakes he should have never made while dating an Uchiha! Naruto watched as Suigestu finally noticed the blonde's eyes on them and flashed him a sharp, toothy smile while running his hands down Sasuke's body to cup a intimate area that was only Naruto's to touch making Sasuke throw his head back in pleasure. Naruto slammed his glass on the bar's counter attracting many others's attention. He was not about to stand for this!

As the blonde made his way through the throng of sexually deprived, horny, and dancing people, his eyes grew darker and darker at the sight of _his _Sasuke dancing all over his rival. Even though he was to blame for all of this, Sasuke knew that dancing with Suigetsu was the perfect was to make an Uzumaki pissed. Now making an Uzumaki pissed wasn't as bad as pissing off an Uchiha, as you can see, but it's not exactly an elegant walk in the park either. So as Naruto neared the space where Sasuke was grinding on Suigetsu with his arms around his neck, the only thing that went through his mind was what he was going to do to return the torture the Uchiha had placed upon him.

Finally, the blonde reached the middle of the dance floor and Suigetsu stopped dancing to glare at the obstruction of his happiness. As a result of this, Sasuke looked up to Suigetsu to see what was the matter only to turn around, his onyx eyes meeting with Naruto's now sapphire ones, darkened by jealousy, lust (completed activated by the punishments he thought of and not the sight of his _boyfriend_ dancing on his _rival_ even though such a sight might have been arousing to someone who was less pissed) and anger. Naruto was completely prepared for the death glare that was sent his way so he did not falter, no matter how strong the killing intent was. What he did falter on was when Sasuke turned around so that he was facing Naruto completely before reaching back and wrapping his arms around Suigetsu's neck again, grinding backwards as hard as he could, his eyes boring straight into Naruto's, daring him to object, forcefully telling him that this could have been him a few moments ago if he had only agreed to dance. Naruto grit his teeth in anger. He knew he screwed up but he refused to stand here and be made a fool of. Especially in front of the silver haired, sharp-toothed, water loving bastard!

So when Sasuke was abruptly yanked from Suigetsu's grasp and viciously dragged through the throng of sexually deprived, horny, and dancing people, he was a little startled at the blonde who was dragging him and the viciousness that enveloped him. Naruto had always, ever since Sasuke knew him, acted on complete whim and hardly ever thought things through. But he was never, ever rough with Sasuke like he was being now. With that thought in mind it was no wonder why the brunette suddenly felt a growing tension below his belt as Naruto yanked him forcefully through the crowd. As we all know by now, Sasuke was a very "passionate" lover (no need to go over what "passionate" means again) and the thought of Naruto being a little more rough then usual was not just a challenge to the brunette, but also a complete turn on.

So as soon as the two lovers broke through the crowd of dancers, Sasuke immediately attacked Naruto's lips with such a force that the blonde had to take a few steps back on impact. Sasuke (standing on the tips of his toes since Naruto was taller than him) kept the backwards pace going until Naruto's back collided with the wall, causing a sound that was swallowed up by the loud music and the shouts of the clubbers asking the DJ to play the song again, which, in result, he did. As Sasuke's and Naruto's tongues danced, so did Sasuke.

The brunette swayed his hips sensually, rubbing every part of him on every part of the body underneath him. Naruto moaned at the friction caused by their two leather clad hips grinding into each other and Sasuke smirked into the kiss before reaching up and placing Naruto's hands upon his switching leather clad hips. Almost immediately, the tan hands reached around and gripped the plump bottom that was once stroking a body that did not belong to him perversely (Naruto felt himself growl at the thought) but was now quivering seductively under his fingertips. This time it was Sasuke's turn to moan but both took the opportunity to deepen their already profound kiss by reaching their tongues deeper, trying to keep the taste of the other on their tongues.

Soon Sasuke's hands found their way to the buttons on Naruto's white dress shirt that was glowing neon under the fluorescent lights. Button by button came undone and with them, tan skin became visible. Sasuke broke the kiss, much to Naruto's distress, to gaze at the well-built, beautifully sculpted chest before him. How long had it been since he had seen this sight? Blunt nails raked down the open skin causing the owner to hiss in delight and slight pain. How long had it been since he craved to taste this luxury? Sasuke placed a small peck on Naruto's lips as if apologizing for the damage he had caused (which he was definitely not sorry for) before bending slightly to lick the red, pulsing trails his nails left. Naruto gritted his teeth as Sasuke's adventurous tongue found one of dusky little nubs and grabbed it enthusiastically between his teeth. Sasuke glanced briefly at his lover, taking in his facial features created by his ministrations, before returning back to the business of teasing, sucking, biting, and licking the poor little nub he had captured. When he felt he had given all that he could, Sasuke turned towards the other one, believing that it would only be fair to award the same treatment. The raven could feel the other, lower, result of his ministrations as well which caused him to let go of his little captives and lick his way down to his real objective. Naruto, obviously seeing this coming, growled low in his throat. Oh no. He knew what Sasuke was doing. He knew that the brunette was trying to distract him to make forget his earlier anger at what happened. But this blonde wasn't buying it. Sasuke was going to get a taste of his own medicine tonight, whether he liked it or not (little did Naruto know, but would later find out later, that Sasuke liked it _a lot_).

Before Sasuke knew what was happening, the hands that had left his hips long ago were now gripping his hair in tight fist and yanking his head up to be as close to eye level as the pair could be. The hands tilted his head back, baring his throat, and tightened firmly around his locks, causing Sasuke to wince in pain but also sent a jolt downwards, causing his member to throb painfully behind its leather confinement. To make things worse, the raven felt a long, steady lick on the shell of his ear before teeth began to nibble on his earlobes, something only Naruto knew turned him on immensely turned him on beyond no comparison, so Sasuke couldn't help the loud, shaking moan that escaped his sinful lips but was drowned out by his favorite song blasting in his ears. His back connection roughly into the wall as their positions were switched was what brought Sasuke out of his reverie and the brunette opened his glazed eyes halfway, only to see Naruto's, almost completely black with lust. The blonde bared his teeth before bending slightly and resting his chin upon Sasuke's shoulder, his breath hot and tickling as he spoke, his leg pushed roughly between his now parted legs.

"Did you really think you could get away with what you did just by flaunting your pretty little body and using your pretty little tongue on me."

The blonde thrust his hips forward, their swollen members beating as hard as the bass of the song that seemed to be playing over and over and over-

"Did you think that you could just play your little jealousy game and I'd be running back to you like a dog with its tail between it's legs?"

Sasuke's head flew back, banging against the wall behind him, and his mouth opened in a silent moan as the fingers on one hand danced innocently down his bottom until the reached between his legs and teased his entrance relentlessly through the tight, hot, and now sticky with sweat leather pants while the other stroked his pulsating member, slowly and agonizingly.

"Don't even dream about it _Uchiha_," Naruto bit out evilly causing Sasuke to shiver. "Trust me I'm not the one whose going to have something between their legs tonight." Naruto leaned in, his tongue caressing every inch of Sasuke's ear. "Believe it."

Sasuke's knuckles turned white as he tried to grip the wall behind him for support. Anymore of this and he was sure to have tight, hot, sticky, and cum covered leather pants. Luckily their song had ended and the two lovers had gained a drunken audience causing the owner of the club (A.K.A Jiraiya) to come over and offer them a back room where they could continue without worrying about exhibition issues. Naruto turned towards his old college professor, thanked him kindly, and led Sasuke to a back room by waddling forward, his legs still trapped between Sasuke's. Finally after many trials, errors, and distractions, Naruto finally got Sasuke back against the door. The blonde's mouth grew into a large, evil smile that sent such a feeling through the pinned brunette beneath him, said raven nearly moaned out in pleasure. Oh, he was going to have fun with this. Naruto moved his hands and gripped Sasuke's thighs tightly before yanking them up to his waist. The raven immediately wrapped his legs around the hips presented to him, loving the friction it created. Naruto leaned in close and bit the pale column before him harshly.

"Sasuke-chan," Naruto whispered into the flesh. Sasuke looked down at the blonde locks, panting. He couldn't take much more. He was already as hard as the wooden door pressing firmly into his back. He didn't know if he could last any longer. Another touch by those god-forsaken hands or a kiss from those heavenly lips and the only things he would be able to see is stars. Realizing that the blond was actually waiting for an answer, Sasuke mustered up enough energy to grunt as a reply. The brunette felt the teeth clinging to him stretch his skin as Naruto smirked.

A flash of movement caught Sasuke's eye and before he knew it, Naruto had opened the door and threw him (none too gently) upon the bed. Sasuke sat up just in time to see his blond lock the door and make his way towards the bed, a completely feral look upon his face. Suddenly Sasuke had the immediate urge to run back towards the throng of sexually deprived, horny and dancing people to escape the dangerous, lust-filled, sapphire blue eyes boring into his. But he knew he wouldn't be able to make it in time. He was caught prey yet for some reason that only seemed to turn him on even more (if that was even possible). He knew as the blonde crawled onto the bed slowly, that the look in his eyes and the smile on his face was a promise of pain and torture yet for some reason the thought only caused him to shudder in anticipation. Did this make him insane? Did this make him a masochist? Was he okay with all of this?

Hell yeah.

Tan hands moved quickly over his body, unbuttoning his dress shirt that was clinging wetly to his body and playing with his hard, erect nipples. Sasuke felt the blonde's mouth leave his own only to travel slowly down his neck. Naruto licked and sucked at different parts leaving flaming red spots in his wake, marking the Uchiha as his. Following his hands path downward, Naruto licked down the pale chest in front of him, purposely avoiding any intimate areas. Sasuke groaned when his lover's hands ripped his jeans of sending the button flying to who knows where in the room they were currently in. Sasuke was sure his zipper broke as well but the only thing that left his lips was a loud his as Naruto yanked both his tight leather pants and silk boxers off in one swipe of the wrist, the movement scraping against his erection painfully. When he finally heard his clothing hit the floor, Sasuke looked up only to see Naruto staring down at him in his whole naked glory. A warm blush heated his cheeks but Naruto just smiled a toothy smile.

"Look at you Sasuke-chan," Naruto said grabbing the Uchiha's knees and pushing the up and apart so that everything was bared to the blonde. Naruto ran his hands up and down Sasuke's thighs, enjoying the feel of said thighs shivering and the sight of the erection in front of him twitching. Sasuke moaned in pleasure and in frustration. His hands, every time they went down they were so close to touching him where he wanted to be touched but would always retreat. He couldn't take this. He needed release now! "Look at you moaning and groaning and spread wide, waiting for me to just give in and fuck you. Is that what you want Sasuke-chan? Do you want me to fuck you so hard you won't even be able to walk back onto the dance floor?" Naruto ran his hands down the legs in his grasp only to grip the pale bottom attached to them. "Was that what you were telling me when you were in that crowd, rubbing this all over that water-loving bastard like he was me?" Sasuke's grip on the bed sheets was so tight he knuckles were on fire. His chest was heaving as he panted for air. He couldn't comprehend what Naruto was saying. He couldn't comprehend anything! All he wanted right now was release. Why couldn't he get release?!

A loud smack caught Sasuke's attention and it took a few second to realize that the searing pain coming from his back side meant that Naruto and smacked his ass. Not knowing why though the brunette just grunted at such treatment. Naruto clicked his tongue several times while shaking his head. Another smack was heard and Sasuke arched off the bed this time.

"That's not what I want to hear _Uchiha_." The blonde stated giving the reddening bottom underneath him another smack. Sasuke understood that the blonde wanted an answer for his earlier questions that Sasuke had just passed as rhetorical. Another slap caused the raven to nod his head vigorously in hoping to appease the blonde. But Naruto just repeated the actions of clicking his tongue and shaking his head.

"I want to hear words Uchiha. _Words._" The smack this time was the hardest of all and Sasuke nearly felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. he could believe it. He was getting spanked! His ass felt like it was on fire and the pain just wouldn't stop. He couldn't concentrate. What did the blonde want to hear? What was he supposed to say?

"Sasuke-chan," Naruto started.

"Yes."

Naruto smiled and leaned in close, gripping the sore bottom in a tight grip.

"What was that Sasuke-chan? I couldn't quite hear you." Sasuke glared angrily at the toying blonde in front of him but the continuous smacks was the only think keeping his foul mouth at bay. A hard pinch forced the raven to yelp loudly.

"Yes! Yes, I want you. I want you so bad!" Sasuke scrambled to his knees so that he was facing Naruto confined erection. Pale hands gripped the rim of Naruto's leather pants, fumbling to unbutton them. "I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk for a week. I _need _you to fuck me _please!_" A lethal grin grew on Naruto's face. The blonde placed a hand into the dark locks beneath him before he slammed Sasuke's head into the mattress. The blonde chuckled darkly as one hand held the surprised Uchiha and the other undoing and tossing aside his own clothes. It took some effort to get rid of his pants and bright orange boxers while keeping struggling Sasuke's head pressed into the bed beneath them but somehow Naruto managed it. After he deposited the last of his clothes, Naruto yanking on Sasuke's hair, pulling the Uchiha's head back to erection level.

"Suck."

Never one to beat around the bush, Sasuke gripped the engorged member at the base and wrapped his lips around the head, scrapping his teeth slowly as if payback for the spanking. Naruto hissed and smacked the raven's ass in retaliation. Sasuke hummed and the vibrations it created caused a deep moan from Naruto's lips. Said moan encouraged the raven the go further. Sasuke flattened his tongue and lapped at the head, dipping his tongue in and out of the slit before taking the entire head back in and giving a sharp suck. The brunette's grip tightened before his head nearly flew down on the blonde's erection. Naruto bit his lip to hold in any noises and the hands in Sasuke's hair were almost white from gripping the locks so hard. Holy fucking shit he forgot how well Sasuke gave head. He forgot how great Sasuke was at _anything_ sex related. The blonde released his bleeding lip and he groaned as he looked upon the bobbing head between his legs. Naruto resisted the urge to move his hips and just fuck the mouth around him. He wasn't going to come here. He was going to come somewhere hotter, tighter.

With that thought in mind Naruto yanked Sasuke's head away in mid-suck. Sasuke gave an indignant yelp as he was flipped around, his face pressed into the sheets and his bottom straight up into the air. Naruto bent over him so that his chest was pressed firmly into the Uchiha's back.

"Sasuke-chan, pay attention because here's the important part." Naruto whispered, grinding his erection into the bottom underneath him and pulling out a moan from the owner of said bottom. Sasuke felt a hand grab his and pulled it up to his face, pressing three digits onto his lip.

"I want you to prepare yourself for me and for all that you put me through tonight I want a damn good show." The blonde growled and Sasuke felt him shift lower so that his breath was ghosting over a very sensitive area that was tingling at the slight breeze. What was Naruto doing? They agreed at the very beginning, the first time that they ever had sex that they weren't going to do that? It just wouldn't be done. It just shouldn't be done. Especially not here!

"Naruto," Sasuke hissed as loudly as he could despite being muffled by the blankets his face was still buried into, "don't!" But the only reaction Sasuke received was the three fingers being shoved into his mouth as the blonde shoved his tongue into Sasuke's entrance, the combination nearly driving the Uchiha wild. THe raven sucked his fingers greedily, swirling his tongue around them the wet them further, even giving them a little nip whenever Naruto's tongue did a sort of swirl inside of him. He could have never imagined something like this every feeling so good. And the blonde was so skilled at it like they had been doing it for years! Naruto's tongue pressed further inside of him and Sasuke titled his hips up to take in more of that delicious sensation. Finally Naruto pulled his appendage out fully but stopped to give a few laps at the puckered hole as if it were a lolipop he were licking instead of his extremely horny boyfriend.

Naruto quickly removed the fingers from luscious, pink lips and moved them backwards so that they were rubbing against the entrance that Naruto had just finished tongue-fucking. It didn't take long for Naruto to grip two of those fingers and shoved them inside, causing Sasuke to arch his back in pain and pleasure. Naruto felt his tongue was enough to be considered as one finger. There was no need to prolong a process that didn't need prolonging.

Sasuke, who was completely overcome by pleasure, couldn't have agreed more. He had always wanted Naruto to skip preparation but the blonde, being the stupid, nice dobe he was, always disagreed. He never wanted to hurt the raven. Which is why he always put down any ideas Sasuke had such as skipping preparation, lube, foreplay, and any sorts of kinks the raven wanted to try. I wasn't boring sex for Naruto was exceptional when it came to having sex and Sasuke was never disappointed, but they never tried anything new, or dangerous.

Until now.

Sasuke moaned as the third finger was shoved inside of him. The brunette couldn't help but to keen in on the grunts Naruto was making behind him. From the corner of his eye he saw a tan hand wrapped around and pumping around his erection as the blonde jacked off at the sight before him. Just the thought of it all almost brought Sasuke to completion. He wouldn't last. He c_ouldn't _last. He needed Naruto inside of him now!

"Naruto please! I _need _you to fuck me. Now! _Please!_" Sasuke heard Naruto chuckle behind him and if this wasn't the hottest moment in his entire sex life where he was completely drowned in pleasure and horniness, he would have reached around and kneed his boyfriend in the balls.

"Hold your horses _Sasuke-chan_," Naruto purred with a sharp jab, nearly stabbing Sasuke's prostate. The action caused a loud moan that sounded a lot like Naruto's name. The blonde grit his teeth and the pumps on his member grew frantic. As soon as he felt the pressure about to explode, he yanked out the fingers that he was holding, nearly forcing Sasuke to topple over form the position he was in. Naruto replaced the fingers with the head of his member and with a last few pumps, he came hard.

Sasuke had always called Naruto "Minute Man" when it came to sex. Not because he was easy to make come and couldn't hold it in. He called him that because the blonde could sprout another erection almost immediately after an orgasm which was one of the main reasons why sex with Naruto was always so pleasurable. So it wasn't a surprise that Sasuke almost came right then and there when he felt the cum splatter all over his ass. Sasuke almost screamed when he felt the already hardening blonde, using the splattered cum as a lubrication, plunge in, immediately hitting his prostate. Once Naruto started pumping hard and rougher, Sasuke almost lost his mind. The blonde wasn't holding any back. He didn't even wait for Sasuke to adjust to his size (which Sasuke must admit was _very _large). The blonde just gripped the pale hips underneath him and drove them back he drove forward, forcing himself deeper, pushing his hips harder. Sasuke had never felt anything like it before. It felt like his whole body was shaking out of pleasure. He couldn't even stop moaning even as his throat became sore. The raven felt his boyfriend pull all the way out for slamming back in, literally abusing the poor thing in Sasuke body called his prostate. Sasuke arched his back, nearly coming straight off the mattress.

"Naruto. Ah, Naruto!" Sasuke moaned as the blonde reached around and gripped his cock painfully, giving fast pumps matching the rhythm of his hips. It didn't take the raven long to come all over the mattress, screaming his lover's name as loud as he could. Naruto growled, biting his lover's neck and continued to slam into the tight heat around him until he himself came again still moving, trying to milk out his orgasm for as long as it could go.

After coming down from their high, the two college students lay next to each other, Naruto still inside Sasuke and still gripping his soft members in his fingers. That was the best they had ever felt in a long time. If getting Naruto this upset was going to always end like this then Sasuke needed to do it more often. With that thought in mind, Sasuke moved to get the blonde out of him but stopped when the hand on his member tightened considerably.

"Don't even think about it." The blonde growled through gritted teeth and Sasuke felt the member inside of his twitch before slowly coming back to life. Before he knew it the blonde flipped him around so that he was lying on his back, legs spread eagle wide in the air. "If you thought that was all you were going to get for your punishment, you are sorely mistaken."

Then again...

* * *

The next day Sakura shook her head at the sight of a heavily limping Uchiha. She knew when Sasuke pulled her aside and told her to help him devise a plan to get Naruto into bed with him again because the blonde had been to busy with exams to have sex, that it was a horrible idea. This was obviously a lesson learned:

When it comes to sex, it's _**WAY**_ better to piss off an Uchiha.

* * *

Oh. My. Gosh. I would have to say this was the BEST fanfiction I have EVER written. THIS IS ALSO THE VERY FIRST LEMON I'VE EVER WRITTEN AND DARN NABBIT IF I DIDN'T STOP TO GET OVER MY EMBARRASSMENT A HUNDRED TIMES!!!!!!!!! Speaking of which let me stop now. I'm too speechless to speak. lol R&R !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
